Hiruma's Family
by AkumaFromHell
Summary: hiruma punya anak! apa jadinya anak HirumaxMamori?
1. Chapter 1

**Eyeshield 21 by yusuke murata and riichiro inagaki**

**

* * *

  
**

Suatu pagi yang cerah di kediaman keluarga hiruma.

"hiruma, bagaimana keadaan anezaki?" Tanya musashi

"bagaimana? Ya biasa saja.." jawab hiruma seperti tak peduli dan terus membaca koran yang terbentang di depan wajahnya.

"yang benar saja, dia kan sudah mau melahirkan? Kata dokter minggu ini kan?" musashi tak percaya mendengar jawaban hiruma yang seperti tak peduli istrinya baik2 saja apa tidak.

"ya, ya, dia baik2 saja, puas, orang tua sialan? Daripada mengurusi istri orang, bagaimana kalau kau mengurusi hidup lajangmu yang bertahan lama ini?" ejek hiruma.

Memang, sampai sekarang musashi belum ada yang mau.

"huh" musashi mendengus.

"_kekekekeke, dia kalah jika sudah dibilang begitu.."_ pikir hiruma sambil tersenyum tipis.

"kata dokter bayinya laki2 atau perempuan?" musashi mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"bayi sialan itu perempuan." Jawab hiruma singkat.

"**YA-HA! YA-HA! Fucking incoming call! Fucking incoming call!"**

"ah, tunggu sebentar, ada telepon." Kata hiruma

"_dia memasang nada dering telepon rumah seperti itu? Seperti apa anaknya akan tumbuh nantinya?"_ batin musashi menggeleng2 melihat temannya.

"ya?" terdengar suara hiruma yang sedang menjawab telepon.

"hah?! Sekarang? Terserah sajalah" kata hiruma lagi setelah berapa lama diam di teleponnya.

Hiruma lalu menutup teleponnya.

"dari siapa?" Tanya musashi

"si cebol sialan itu mengajak kita makan2 di restaurant dekat stasiun. Kau mau ikut kakek sialan?" kata hiruma menawarkan.

"tentu saja? Siapa yang traktir?" musashi berharap

"kau bayar sendiri kakek tua sialan," jawab hiruma sinis.

-

-

-

_**Saat sampai di restaurant tempat janjian..**_

"mukya!! Mereka datang!!" monta senang karna hiruma dan musashi sudah datang ke tempat janjan.

"ada urusan apa kalian bocah2 sialan memanggil kami?" Tanya hiruma smabil duduk di kursi di depan sena dan monta.

"ng..kami hanya ingin mentraktirmu atas kelahiran anak kak mamori."

Jawab sena takut2

"bocah, dengar dua poin penting ini, pertama,,,, anak mamori, anakku juga. Kedua,,,, ANAK KAMI BAHKAN BELUM LAHIR, BODOH!" jawab hiruma dengan suara dari volume kecil hingga volume tinggi.

Sena dan monta menutup kuping mereka.

Lalu sena memberanikan diri menjawab.

"ta, tapi ini kan bisa juga menjadi syukuran atas kehamilan kak mamori.." katanya.

"cih, terserah kalian, tapi ingat, kalian yang traktir." Akhirnya hiruma (sengaja) menyerah juga.

Musashi tersenyum2 sendiri di samping hiruma dengan wajah menghadap arah lain.

"kak hiruma, sekarang kak mamori sedang apa?" Tanya monta dengan antusias.

"dia main ke rumah bocah ini" kata hiruma sambil melirik kearah sena.

"iya, dia dan suzuna sedang sibuk memilih2 baju bayi karena suzuna juga sedang hamil 6 minggu." Kata sena senang.

Monta terdiam.

"mukyaaaa!! Tinggal aku yang masih lajang!!" teriak monta.

"kekekeke, hei monyet sialan, si kakek tua ini juga masih belum laku..kekekeke"

Musashi mendelik pada hiruma.

Tapi hiruma pura2 tidak melihatnya.

Tiba2..sebuah bunyi menyentak mereka.

"**YA-HA! YA-HA! TOUCHDOOOOOWWWNNNN!!"**

Itu adalah bunyi ringtone hp sena.

Hiruma ngakak mendengarnya.

Sena lalu menjaab telpon itu.

"halo? Suzuna?"

"sena! Gawat! Kak mamori mau melahirkan!!"

Hiruma yang sebenarnya mendengar pembicaraan itu tetap tenang. Lalu mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya tadi.

"kakek tua sialan, cepat antar aku ke rumah sakit!" perintah hiruma pada musashi yang sebenarnya sudah tahu akan diperintah begitu.

Perjalanan menuju rumah sakit terasa lamaa sekali..

Dalam hatinya, sebenarnya hiruma merasa khawatir pada istrinya. Tapi di luar dia tetap memasang wajah dingin.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit.

"you-nii! Sena!!" seru suzuna dari kejauhan.

"suzuna??! Gimana keadaan kak mamori??" Tanya sena panic.

"dia sedang dalam ruang bersalin..!" jawab suzuna tak kalah paniknya.

Sementara mereka berpanik2 ria…

Hiruma hanya duduk di ruang tunggu dengan tenang dan membuka majalah yang tersedia di sampingnya. Dia hanya diam dan menunggu.

"kak hiruma? Kenapa kau bisa begitu tenang sementara kak mamori sedang berusaha di dalam sana?!" kata sena tak percaya melihat pemandangan itu.

"jika aku panic, apa itu bisa membantu dia?" jawab hiruma santai.

Semua berpikir dan membenarkan kata2 hiruma.

Mereka pun ikut duduk di ruang tunggu walaupun wajah mereka tersirat kekhawatiran yang luar biasa.

Hiruma tetap tenang sampai akhirnya sedikit tersentak dengan suara tangisan bayi dari ruangan bersalin.

"hiruma! Itu anakmu!!" kata musashi sambil berdiri.

"bukan" jawab hiruma singkat.

"eh?" semua menatap hiruma.

"mukyaaa!! Jelas2 itu anak kak mamori MAX!" kata mont adengan suara tinggi.

"bukan" jawab hiruma dengan kata2 yang sama.

Lalu keluarlah seorang dokter dan ketika ditanya, bayi yang tadi bukan anak dari nyonya hiruma.

-

-

-

-

Sesaat kemudian terdengarlah suara tangisan bayi yang lebih pelan.

"itu anakku" kata hiruma tiba2.

Seorang dokter lainnya keluar dari ruangan bersalin

"dok, gimana anak kak mamori?" Tanya sena tak sabaran.

"sehat. sangat sehat. Kalian bisa melihatnya sesaat lagi." Kata dokter itu sambil tersenyum.

-

-

-

-

"youichi! Kemana saja kau!" omel mamori

"hah? Aku diajak makan oleh bocah udang ini.." jawab hiruma santai sambil menunjuk kearah sena.

"kakak bisa marah2 begitu berarti kakak sangat sehat ya?" kata sena polos tanpa maksud mengejek.

Mamori menyadari niat baik sena dan tersenyum pada sena.

"akan kita lanjutkan di rumah saat aku sudah boleh pulang!" kata mamori sambil mendelik pada hiruma.

Hiruma hanya membalas delikannya dengan seringaian.

"permisi, nyonya hiruma," kata seorang suster yang membawa sebuah kereta dorong untuk bayi sambil melangkah memasuki kamar mamori.

"ini bayi anda" kata suster itu lagi sambil mengoper bayi mungil manis itu ke tangan mamori lalu pergi.

"mau diberi nama apa, kak mamori?" Tanya suzuna.

"menurutmu, hiruma?" mamori melempar pertanyaan pada hiruma dengan sebuah senyuman manis.

"Kuroma...Kuroma Hiruma……" jawab hiruma setelah berpikir sebentar.

"kuroma? Tunggu.. jangan2 kanjinya.." mamori mulai curiga…

"benar, kanji **kuro**: hitam dan aku**ma**: setan,, kekekekeke,,,," kata hiruma sambil menyeringai dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"dia…bahkan pada anaknya sendiri.." musashi hanya bisa memandang temannya dengan wajah kasihan pada anak temannya itu.

"baiklah, namanya adalah kuroma hiruma."

Semua akhirnya tersenyum.

-

-

-

-

_**Beberapa tahun kemudian…**_

"papa! Apa papa akan mengantarkan aku ke sekolah lagi?"

"ya" hiruma menjawab singkat.

Di ruang tamu itu hanya ada hiruma dan anaknya.

Anak perempuan cantik dengan wajah keturunan mamori dan mata hijau topaz keturunan hiruma.

Rambutnya hitam keturunan hiruma. Kulitnya putih sama seperti kedua orang tuanya.

Sifatnya….

200% persis dengan hiruma youichi!

Kuroma tertarik dengan senjata.

(Tapi mamori masih melarang hiruma memperlihatkan senjata karna kuroma masih sangat kecil.)

Bahkan kuroma sangat menurut dengan ayahnya..

Apapun yang hiruma suruh dia turuti.

"anak kecil sialan, cepat bawa tasmu dan aku antar kau ke sekolah!"

(hanya satu yang dilarang keras mamori pada anaknya.

Mengikuti kata2 kasar ayahnya.-yang lainnya masih boleh-)

Cerberus mengonggong menyambut tuannya yang keluar dari rumah dengan gadis mungil yang masih kelas 1 sd.

"hati2 di jalan!" seru mamori dari pintu rumah pada mobil hiruma yang sudah melesat.

-

-

-

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED----**

**REVIEW???^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eyeshield 21 by yusuke murata and riichiro inagaki.**

* * *

Di sekolahnya, Kuroma menemukan banyak teman baru, bahkan anak sena, Miku juga bersekolah di sana.

"Kuro-chan! Boleh tidak hari ini aku main ke rumahmu?" Tanya Miku sambil berlari kearah kuroma yang sedang berjalan pulang.

"eh? Boleh saja sih, tapi kau tak apa2 kan?" Kuroma malah balik bertanya pada Miku.

"loh, tak apa apanya?" Miku memasang wajah bingung.

"soal ayahku, kupikir kau takut ayahku, karena kata ayahku, ayahmu takut padanya." Jawab Kuroma disusul dengan tawa gembira keduanya.

Dalam perjalanan ke rumah keluarga Hiruma, mereka bertemu dengan Riku.

"ah, kalian kuroma dan miku kan? Apa kabar?" sapa Riku ramah dengan senyumnya.

"kami sangat baik paman!!" jawab keduanya serempak.

"bagaimana kabar orang tua kalian?"

"ayahku sehat, dia masih bekerja sebagai pelatih atlet lari dan ibuku juga, sehat, sekarang dia sedang berburu diskon di departemen store!" jawab Miku dengan polosnya.

"_dia benar2 polos"_ batin Riku sambil tersenyum pada Miku lalu beralih ke Kuroma.

"bagaimana dengan kedua orang tuamu, Kuroma?" Riku kembali bertanya.

"ayahku sedang senang ke markas militer amerika, ibuku tak mau memberitahu apa yang dilakukan ayahku. Tapi ibuku masih menjadi guru kok." Kuroma tersenyum setelah menjawabnya.

Riku tersenyum miring mendengar jawaban anak kecil yang polos itu.

"_ayah yang buruk, ibu yang baik.." _batin Riku

"ah, aku ada urusan lagi, hati2 di jalan pulang ya!" kata Riku sambil berlari pelan dan melambaikan tangan kearah anak2 itu.

"sampai jumpa, paman Riku!" seru kedua anak itu sambil membalas lambaian tangan Riku.

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumah keluarga Hiruma.

-

-

-

-

S_**esampainya di rumah iblis dan malaikat itu…**_

"kau sudah pulang, Kuroma-chan? Ah, ada Miku-chan juga..selamat datang.." sambut Mamori dengan senyum malaikatnya.

"aku pulang, ma!" kata Kuroma dengan suara penuh semangat.

"maaf merepotkan, " kata Miku sopan sambil menunduk.

"ah, tak merepotkan kok, rasanya jadi punya dua anak perempuan.." Mamori tersipu.

Mamori langsung menuju dapur lagi sementara kedua anak itu menuju kamar Kuroma.

Saat keluar dari dapur, Mamori membawa dua cream puff. Bermaksud untuk mengantarkannya ke kamar Kuroma, Hiruma pulang.

"kau sudah pulang, You."

"seperti yang kau lihat, istri sialan.."

Mamori sudah biasa menerima sikap seperti itu dari Hiruma.

Tapi Hiruma hanya berkata begitu saat tidak ada Kuroma.

"mana anak sialan itu?" Tanya Hiruma sambil mengambil kunci gudang senjata bawah tanahnya.

Cerberus mengikuti Hiruma.

"Miku bermain dengannya di kamar." Jawab Mamori santai.

"Miku? Anak si bocah udang itu?" sekarang hiruma menuruni tangga yang ditutupi pintu.

"ya," Mamori menjawab singkat.

Hiruma memasuki gudang senjatanya dan menaruh senapan yang tadi dia bawa dengan rapih di tempatnya.

"hmmm.." Hiruma bergumam

"ada apa You?" Tanya Mamori saat kembali dari kamar Kuroma saat melihat wajah Hiruma yang sedang berpikir.

"aku berpikir untuk mengajak anak2 sialan itu ke taman bermain." Jawab Hiruma

"Ayo!" dukung Mamori dengan sangat semangat. "dan jangan lupa ajak Sena dan Suzuna juga!"

"berisik sekali sih kau, itu masih rencana, istri sialan," balas Hiruma sambil menutup salah satu kupingnya dengan sebelah tangan..

"ayolah You.." rengek Mamori seperti anak kecil.

"sekarang kau mulai mencontoh anakmu ya?!" Hiruma mengejek Mamori yang menarik2 lengan baju Hiruma.

Akhirnya Hiruma menyerah dan menuruti Mamori.

-

-

-

-

_**Pada hari libur…**_

"dengar mamori, kau yang memaksaku untuk membawa anak2 ini ke sini, jadi kau yang bertanggung jawab atas mereka!" kata Hiruma keras.

"baik, Youichi!" jawab Mamori tegas dan tak sabar untuk segera menemani anak2 main.

Setelah itu, Mamori dan Suzuna langsung lari mengejar anak2nya yang sudah lari duluan dengan semangat.

Sena dan Hiruma mematung di tempat.

"kenapa kau tidak main kuda2an saja, pendek sialan?" sindir Hiruma.

"ekh? Ng anuu.. a..aku..aku bingung mau main apa…" jawab Sena.

Cerberus berlari2 mengejar orang yang membeli hotdog.

"oh ya, kak Hiruma, apa tak apa2 tuh?"  
"tak apa2 apa?"  
"Cerberus, ee..taman bermain kan tak mengizinkan hewan peliharaan memasuki taman.."

"kekekeke, tenang saja, penjaga taman ini, selingkuh dengan penjual tiket wanita yang di sana, kalau kuberi foto perselingkuhannya pada istrinya, pasti dia dibunuh.." kata Hiruma seraya menyeringai dengan liciknya.

"e-hehe..-" Sena tertawa takut2..

"sekarang mainlah sesukamu, aku mau pergi." Kata Hiruma sambil menenteng laptop pergi ke sebuah kafe.

"_ahh,,aku bisa tersesat kalau sendiriran, lebih baik aku mengejar kak Mamori dan Suzuna!"_pikir Sena.

"suuuzuunaaa…" seru Sena pelan karena takut dilihat orang.

Dia berlari secepat kilat dan menggunakan Devil Bat Ghost untuk melewati keramaian..

"mama! Aku mau naik roller coater!" pinta Kuroma.

"aku juga!" Miku ikut2an.

Suzuna dan Mamori bertatapan.

Kebetulan Sena datang saat itu.

"ah, Sena, kebetulan sekali! Tolong temani Kuroma dan Miku naik roller coaster ya…" pinta Suzuna dengan maksud lain dalam hatinya.

"EEEKKHH???!" Sena kaget setengah mati tapi itu terlambat…

Saat roller coaster berada di puncak tanjakan, Sena hanya pasrah, dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Sena histeris saat roller coaster menuruni tanjakan.

Saat permainnan neraka bagi Sena itu selesai, dia pusing teramat sangat.

"ja..ngan..su..ruh…a..ku…naik..itu ..la..gi.." kata Sena sambil sempoyongan.

"baiklah, kita istirahat dulu" akhirnya Mamori berkata begitu saat melihat keadaan Sena yang naas.

-

-

-

-

_**Beberapa menit kemudian…**_

"kalian sudah puas mainnya ibu2 sialan??" Hiruma bertanya tanpa mengalihkan mata dari laptopnya saat menyadari Sena, Mamori dan Suzuna mendatanginya ke kafe.

"yah, kami capek, lagipula Sena sudah langsung main roller coaster saat mendatangi kami." Jawab Mamori santai sambil meminum lemon tea yang baru saja dia pesan.

"……" Hiruma tiba2 diam. Seperti menyadari sesuatu.

"ada apa You?" Tanya Mamori yang heran melihat wajah Hiruma.

"mana setan2 kecil sialan itu?" Tanya Hiruma.

"eh?"

Akhirnya mereka semua sadar kalu mereka sudah kehilangan Kuroma dan Miku.

"ba..bagaimana ini kak You??" Tanya Suzuna panik.

"yah dicari." Jawab Hiruma masih tetap tenang seperti biasa.

"tapi gimana kita cari mereka di taman sebesar ini?!" Tanya Sena.

* * *

**…TO BE CONTINUED…**

**REVIEW?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Eyeshield 21**

**Disclaimer : yusuke murata and riichiro inagaki.**

**Akhirnya bisa update chap 3 juga, maaf klo ga bisa dijadiin satu sama chapter 1 dan 2nya. Masih pemula, blom gitu ngerti. Jadi….**

**Ditunggu petunjuknya di review..^^**

**Selamat membaca semuanya^^..jangan lupa review..**

**

* * *

  
**

" Aduh.. mereka pasti takut…" kata Mamori dengan cemas.

"Tenang saja, kurasa mereka tak akn begitu, anak-anak sialan itu.." kata Hiruma menenangkan(?) Mamori.

"Pokoknya kita cari saja mereka dulu." Usul Suzuna.

"Kekekeke, anak setan tak akan menangis ketakutan seperti bayi, kita suruh saja Cerberus mencari mereka." Kata Hiruma.

"Tapi Cerberus mana?" Tanya Sena celingukan.

Hiruma tersenyum lebar lalu mengumpulkan suara..

"CERBERUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSS!!" panggil Hiruma dengan suara keras tanpa mempedulikan pandangan orang-orang yang ada di sana.

_**Di tempat lain..**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

Telinga Cerberus naik dan mulai berlari secepat kilat tak mempedulikan hotdog yang dia makan tadi dan terus berlari menuju tempat Hiruma.

_**Kembali ke Sena dkk..**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

Saat Cerberus datang,

"Anjing pintar, sekarang, cari anak-anak sialan itu!" perintah Hiruma sambil memberi sample rambut Kuroma dan Miku.

Dalam hati Sena dan Suzuna berkata,

"_darimana dia dapatkan rambut Miku?"_

"nah, sekarang urusanku denganmu, MAMO-NEE" kata Hiruma sambil menoleh 180 derajat kearah Mamori yang cemas.

"kau yang bilang mau mengurus anak-anak sialan itu dan sekarang kau malah kehilangan mereka??!" bentak Hiruma

"Maaf, aku lengah.." kata Mamori memelas.

"Sudah terlambat!" kata Hiruma sinis.

"Su-sudahlah…kan Cerberus pintar mencari orang sejauh apapun orang itu." Kata Sena berusaha melerai pasangan yang akan bertengkar itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Cerberus pulang dengan tangan kosong (meskipun bukan dalam arti harfiahnya).

Semua tersentak saat melihat itu.

"Apa maksudnya ini? Apa maksudnya anak kita sudah…" Mamori mulai bertambah panik.

"Belum tentu, bisa saja saat ini mereka sedang ada di tempat tinggi seperti bianglala atau lainnya." Hiruma berpikir serius.

Tanpa disuruh lagi, semua langsung bergerak mencari anak mereka.

"Kuromaa!!"

"Mikuu!!"

Semua memanggil anak mereka..

_**Sementara di tempat lainnya.. **_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

"Miku, kamu mau naik apa lagi?" Tanya Kuroma.

"Mmm,, aku lapar.." jawab Miku memelas.

"Aku juga, tapi mana mama?"

Akhirnya mereka berdua menyadari kalau mereka terpisah dari mama mereka.

"Yaa..padahal aku mau makan, Kuro-chan.."

"Oh ya, ayahku pernah mengajariku, kalau mau makan hamburger gratis di taman bermain ini, cari stand hamburger bernama Burger Lover dan tunjukan kertas ini." Kata Kuroma sambil mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang dilipat.

"Aku tak dibolehkan melihatnya, katanya serahkan saja ke penjualnya, kau mau coba?" Kuroma menawarkan.

"Tentu saja, aku lapar dan haus!" Miku menyetujui perbuatan jahat (yang bahkan tak mereka sadari) yang ditawarkan Kuroma.

Saat mereka menemukan stand burger itu…

"Maaf paman, permisi.." sapa Kuroma sopan (keturunan Mamori)

"Ya, ada perlu apa, dik?" penjaga burger menyapa mereka

"Ayahku menyuruhku untuk menunjukkan ini pada paman…" jawab Kuroma sambil menyodorkan kertas yang dilipat rapi tersebut.

Saat penjaga itu menerima dan membacanya.

Wajahnya shock dan membatu, buru-buru dia mengubah sikap di depan Kuroma dan Miku…[1]

"Silahkan pesan apa saja! Nona Kuroma Hiruma dan Nona Miku Kobayakawa! Gratis!" kata penjaga itu dengan sangat sopan dan berkeringat dingin.

"Baiklah, aku mau beef burger, BBQ beef bacon burger, French fries, cola, cheese burger dan extra deluxe cheese sandwich." Kuroma memesan tanpa ragu-ragu (keturunan Hiruma).

"Ee..aku..aku pesan deluxe cheese burger, French fries dan cola saja." Miku masih agak sungkan untuk memesan gratis seperti ini.(keturunan Sena).

Penjaga itu melongo sebentar dan cepat-cepat membuat semua pesanan itu dalam 10 menit.

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**10 menit kemudian..**_

"Selamat menikmati, nona Hiruma dan nona Kobayakawa!" kata penjaga itu. Masih berkeringat dingin.

"Hmm..ayah baik sekali memberiku kupon makan sepuasnya" Kuroma berkata dengan polosnya tanpa mengetahui bahwa dia akan menjadi seperti ayahnya saat besar nanti.

Miku hanya mengangguk sambil melahap pesanannya.

_**Kembali lagi ke para orang tua..**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

"Anak-anak itu belum ketemu juga, bagaimana ini, You?" Mamori sangat panik.

"Pokonya cari saja" Hiruma hanya memberi jawaban singkat dengan tenang.

"Mereka pasti lapar.." Suzuna bergumam.

"Ya, mereka harus segera ditemukan!" ujar Sena sambil merangkul Suzuna.

Saat itu Hiruma seperti mengingat sesuatu, tapi tak dia pedulikan.

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Kembali lagi ke anak-anak yang tersesat itu…**_

"Ahh.. apa sebaiknya kita pulang saja ya, Miku?" Kuroma menawarkan.

"Ya, aku juga sudah capek." Kata Miku sambil duduk-duduk santai di bangku kayu.

'Tapi kita mau naik apa pulang? Tak mungkin kita jalan kaki, dari sini ke rumah sangat jauh!" kata Miku lagi.

"Ah, papaku juga memberikan kertas untuk diberikan pada supir taksi. Katanya, kalau mau pulang naik taksi dengan gratis, tunjukkan saja kertas ini." Kuroma mengambil lagi secarik kertas seperti tadi yang berwarna berbeda.

"Kalau begitu kita pulang naik taksi saja." Miku mengusulkan.

Mereka berjalan dengan santainya menuju keluar taman bermain dan mulai mencari taksi untuk ditumpangi.

Akhirnya mereka mendatangi sebuah taksi yang parkir di samping trotoar.

"Ada apa dik?" Tanya sang supir taksi.

"Antar aku pulang ya, paman." Kata Kuroma sambil menunjukkan kertas tadi.

"Hah, kalian pasti anak hilang. Apa ini?" Sang supir mendengus sambil menerima kertas tersebut.

Saat membuka dan membaca kertas itu [2], supir itu keluar dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Kuroma dan Miku.

"Silahkan masuk, nona-nona.." kata supir itu dengan sangat sopan.

Kuroma dengan santainya memasuki taksi itu.

Miku membungkuk dulu pada sang supir lalu masuk.

Mereka diantarkan ke rumah keluarga Hiruma.

Saat sampai..

"Oh iya, gimana dengan papa dan mama?" Miku bertanya.

Mereka hanya saling memandangi dan memutuskan untuk menunggu orang tua Kuroma pulang.

_**Sementara itu, di taman bermain..**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

"Kita pulang saja, lalu kita telepon polisi kalau benar-benar hilang." Hiruma mengusulkan yang membuat semua membelakkan mata.

"Apa maksudmu dengan benar-benar?" Mamori menatap bingun pada Hiruma.

"Kekekekeke, mau taruhan?"

"Taruhan?" Mamori bertanya balik.

"kalau saat pulang, mereka sudah ada di rumahku, kau harus membayarnya dengan membiarkan Kuroma bermain dengan senjata ku!"

"eeh??" semua kaget tak percaya.

"tapi gimana bisa?" Sena bertanya dengan bingung.

"mau taruhan tidak, istri sialan?" Hiruma tak menjawab pertanyaan Sena.

"baiklah." Mamori menjawab dengan pasti.

Hiruma menyeringai lebar.

Semua hanya bisa bingung dan menuruti kata-kata Hiruma untuk pulang ke rumahnya(Hiruma).

-

-

-

_**Saat sampai…**_

Kuroma menyambut kepulangan orang tuanya.

"Akhirnya papa pulang juga! Pa, ini kertas yang papa berikan padaku, sudah kugunakan. Terima kasih ya pa, sudah memberiku kupon makan dan naik taksi gratis." Kuroma memeluk ayahnya dengan polos.

Semuanya saling bertatapan dan geleng-geleng kepala.

Lalu, miku mendatangi Sena dan Suzuna, lalu memeluk kaki Suzuna.

"Mama, tadi aku mencari mama, mama kemana saja?" Miku bertanya pada Suzuna sambil mengadah ke atas.

"E-eh..mama.. mama tadi habis main dengan tante Mamori." Suzuna terpaksa berbohong.

Hiruma tertawa dengan liciknya dan menjawab anaknya,

"Kekekeke, kau bisa memakainya lagi anak sialan. Itu untukmu."

"Yaaayy! Aku menyayangimu, pa!!" Kuroma bersorak sambil memeluk ayahnya.

Sena dan Suzuna hanya bisa bengiong dan menatap tak percaya.

Mamori mematung.

"_Dia sudah menuruni bakat ayahnya."_ Batin Mamori sambil tersenyum.

Hiruma memberi sinyal pada Mamori.

'_Taruhan ini, aku yang menang'_

Sinyal Hiruma dibalas Mamori.

'_Kenapa tidak kau katakan dari awal?! Jadi daritadi kau cuma akting??!'_

Hiruma membalas lagi.

'_Asik sekali melihatmu seperti orang bodoh mencari-cari anak yang sudah KUdidik dengan BAIK.'_

Hiruma terkekeh.

Mamori hanya bisa tersenyum.

Sena dan Suzuna bertatapan sambil tersenyum.

"Ada untungnya juga anak kita berteman dengan anak Hiruma." Bisik Sena diam-diam pada Suzuna.

Dan dibalas dengan anggukan setuju dari Suzuna.

-

-

-

* * *

**[1]. -Kertasnya bertuliskan-: katakan pada anakku dan temannya kau akan memberinya makanan gratis atau akan kukatakan pada bos-mu kalau kau mengkorupsi penghasilan dari standmu sebesar 50%.**

**Hiruma Youichi.**

**[2]. -Kertasnya bertuliskan-: antar anakku dan temannya kemanapun dia mau dan turuti semua perintahnya! Kalau kau berani macam-macam, semua foto memalukanmu ada di tanganku!**

**Hiruma Youichi.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Ah, sepertinya masih kurang memuaskan ya. . Ditunggu deh, reviewnya..^^**

**REVIEW?**


End file.
